Opposites Attract
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: He was feared. He was loved. What happens when the opposites of the school meet for the first time? YoruXRan. warning LEMON and YAOI!


**Opposites Attract**

…

A/N how I thought of this I have no idea but any way…

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sukisho, if I did we would have seen way more of Yoru and Ran, and would have actually seen what happened between the 6th and 7th episodes.

**Summary: **He was feared. He was loved. What happens when the opposites of the school meet for the first time?

…

Yoru walked down the halls of his school to get to his locker, all his peers were quick to make a get away. Yoru loved it how they would be scared even by just his presence. Yoru was tough, probably the most feared person in the school, he enjoyed being able to control them all. By the time he reached his locker all the people had moved up the other end of the hall. Opening his locker Yoru got his Maths book, he hated the subject hence why the book was cover in doodles. Yoru heard a locker open somewhere near him. Someone had the nerve to go near him? Closing his locker rather forcefully, Yoru looked about five or so lockers up there was a boy there, he was just casually getting his things out. Well there was always one thing to do to scar this kid. Yoru walked up to the kid and slammed his hand down of the locker next to the kids head, he heard said kid make a noise of surprise. But to Yoru's surprise the kid didn't run or scream he just turned around frighteningly gracefully and looked at Yoru.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Yoru blinked, this boy, Yoru found him attractive, he didn't think that very often, but something about this boys red eyes and long glossy pink hair made him start to feel very hot.

"Well?" said the boy.

"No, I don't think so." was all Yoru could come up with, nothing smart or sarcastic he was to hypnotized by the boys startling red eyes, they sort of reminded Yoru of blood.

"Well I need to go to class," said the boy, "can you move."

That snapped Yoru out of his trance, "No."

The boy blinked, "You," he began, "you're in my Maths class aren't you? What was your name again?"

The hand Yoru had resting on the locker fell back down by his side when he took a step back, "Yoru."

"Yoru," said the boy, Yoru liked how his name sounded when he said it, "I'm Ran."

With that Ran left and headed for his class, leaving Yoru standing alone in the hallway.

_Ran _thought Yoru he could remember that, he didn't feel like going straight to class. He'd take a walk first and then go to the dreaded class, he was at least thankful it was the last period.

…

…

After a few minutes Yoru finally decided to go to class.

"Nice of you to join us Yoru, where were you?" asked his teacher.

"Here, there, everywhere." was Yoru's casual answer, Yoru could have sworn he heard someone giggle and when he looked to where his seat was he saw Ran sitting behind it. Once Yoru had taken a seat he just stared aimlessly out the window, he never paid any attention to his teacher, which was probably why he was failing the subject. Yoru wasn't so oblivious to the fact Ran was staring at him, his gaze was so intense it felt as though Ran was going to burn holes into his back. After this class he was going to have a little chat to Ran. He turned around briefly to look at Ran, the moment Yoru caught said boys eyes Ran blushed and looked back down to his text book. Yoru smirked at his action, _so that's how it is huh?_thought Yoru.

All throughout class Yoru listen to the scattered conversations around the room, one particular conversation caught Yoru's attention, it was about Ran.

"Hey did you see Ran and that Yoru guy in hall before this period?"

"Yeah, who would have thought the most loved guy and the most feared guy would be able to make a conversation."

"I know people are gonna talk now."

"No not yet, they'll wait until they walk home together or somethin' and then rumours about them bangin' each other will be spread."

"Oh really?"

"You have to give me five bucks if I'm right."

"Your on."

Just as their conversation ended the bell rang, now was Yoru's time to talk to Ran. Ran was just walking out the door when Yoru caught a hold of his arm.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" asked Yoru.

"Sure, what did you want?" asked Ran turning to face Yoru.

"What was with that in class?" he asked, Yoru saw Ran's face go a faint shade of pink.

"What was what?" asked Ran.

"You know what I'm talking about, you don't usually sit there," said Yoru, "I know where you usually sit, up the front."

"So you did notice me before," said Ran, "I wanted to see if you would notice."

"Well I noticed," said Yoru, "and so did the entire class did you hear some of the conversations?"

"Some, why?" asked Ran his red eyes staring up at Yoru's mismatched ones, Ran took a step closer to Yoru and said, "I like your eyes, something about them makes you look really sexy."

Yoru blinked.

"See you tomorrow Yoru." said Ran dashing away from him and turning up the corner of the hallway.

_Oh it's on _thought Yoru, smirking he too headed home.

…

…

The next day was a blur to Yoru, he had walked through the school gates and gone to his locker. The usual, the only difference was the little note came floating to the ground when Yoru opened the locker. It was from Ran. Yoru was confused at first but when he read it, it just made things even more complicated.

The note said:

_Yoru, I hope you get this note, I would have asked you this in person but hushed conversations are going on all over the school. About us, I mean I know we don't have a relationship or anything but they seem to think so. So what I'm getting at is if I don't talk to you today, please, PLEASE don't hate me! Meet me outside our maths room this afternoon, I want you to come over so we can talk some more, my parents aren't home so we'll be alone. Please come…_

_Ran_

That last part sounded really suggestive to Yoru and hell, he liked the idea. He did want to talk to Ran some more and possibly do other things to him too. Which was why by the time it was the afternoon, Yoru headed straight to his maths room. He saw Ran already waiting.

"You did come." he said walking to Yoru.

"Of course," said Yoru, "why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you'd be angry with me." said Ran.

"No, how could get angry at someone with such a pretty face." said Yoru touching Ran's face gently.

Ran's face flushed, "we should get going," he said, "I hope you like horror films cuz I have a bunch of them."

The trip to Ran's house wasn't that far, and Ran's house was huge! _He must be loaded _thought Yoru dimly and when he entered it was just as amazing.

"Wow your house is huge." said Yoru.

"Why thankyou," said Ran smiling at Yoru, "come on the lounge room's this way."

Oh how Yoru wished he had said _Bedroom_, he just kept telling himself be patient.

…

After an agonizing two hours they were onto their third movie.

"Ahh this parts scary," said Ran curling up against Yoru, "it gives me the chills just thinking about it."

Yoru could tell Ran was hitting on him, hell he had been since they first met and Yoru couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arm around Ran and the smaller boy looked up at him with shining red eyes, something behind those eyes was screaming to Yoru _kiss me, kiss me please. _Yoru did what his instincts told him and that was to do just that kiss him. Yoru had intended to be gentle but the moment their lips made contact Ran was on his lap pressing against him and wrapping his arms around Yoru's neck ensuring he wouldn't stop, and Yoru had no intention to stop, it felt to damn good. Yoru had no idea if Ran wanted it forceful but none the less he slid his tongue between Rans soft lips invading his mouth. Ran made probably the cutest noises of pleasure Yoru had ever heard, not that he had done it with anyone like a lot of people thought, he was still a virgin, not for to much longer hopefully though.

…

…

By the time they had gotten to Ran's bed Yoru and Ran were completely naked.

"Yoru…" Ran breathed as Yoru held himself above Ran before lowering his lips to Ran's pale and oh so soft skin. Yoru kissed experimentally on Ran's neck and Ran gasped, deciding he liked it Yoru continued pressing butterfly kisses along Ran's throat. Ran's hands came up to Yoru's hair, kneading his scalp and gripping his hair, Yoru moaned as those slender hands continued to work, his kisses were harder now, leaving little red marks where he had sucked. He nipped on Ran's skin and heard him gasp. Yoru's kisses travelled down along Ran's chest and going lower.

"Yoru…" Ran moaned, "more…"

More? That was a request Yoru would not refuse. His kisses travelled lower and lower until they reached their destination. Yoru slid a skilled hand along Ran's hardened member causing the boy moan loudly, Yoru continued to stroke and grip until Ran started to beg.

"Please, oh god, please…" Ran cried, "Yoru, please give it to me…"

"One more…" Yoru said surprising Ran and himself by his husky voice. Yoru kissed the tip of Ran's member before taking the head in his mouth causing Ran to cry out. Boy was Yoru glad Ran's parents weren't home. Yoru closed his eyes and sucked until he could taste the pre-cum that was leaking in his mouth. He drew away and looked up at Ran, his eyes were open now their red colour shone with unshed tears. Yoru lifted himself up and looked down at Ran.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissing the smaller boy tenderly on the lips.

"N-nothing, it's just I want you so badly…" Ran whimpered.

Yoru smiled a rare gentle smile before asking, "are you ready?"

"I was ready from the moment you showed up at my locker." said Ran smiling back at him.

With his question answered Yoru began to press into Ran, he heard the pinkette whimper at the pain between his legs so Yoru did the only thing he could think of he kissed Ran as he drove in further. Ran's moans and cries were muffled by Yoru's mouth, the tears that had threatened to spill earlier began to fall and Yoru kissed them away.

"Please move it…" begged Ran trying to move himself.

Yoru's thrust were slow at first but they began to get faster making Ran cry out in pleasure.

"Deeper!" Ran cried his delicate hands gripping at Yoru's back, Yoru hissed when he felt Ran cut into his skin, but Yoru answered Ran's plea and went deeper. Ran screamed out long and loud and Yoru realised he'd found Ran's prostate. With every thrust he made Ran cried out, the entire room was filled with their moans and groans and screams of ecstasy.

"Ah, Yoru I'm gonna…" Ran could hardly finish his sentence but Yoru new what he was trying to say, he was going to cum for his first time, just like Yoru was. Everything after that was a blur Yoru made one last deep thrust before both he and Ran came. Yoru collapsed onto Ran careful not to squish him. The panted trying to get their breath back, Ran was the first to speak.

"Yoru, that was so good…" he managed to get out before taking another deep breath.

"Ran, I couldn't have said it better myself." said Yoru looking into Ran's eyes, Ran pushed his head up and Yoru bent down to capture Ran's lips in a deep kiss.

"The rumours will start tomorrow." said Ran gazing into the mismatched eyes he loved so much.

"Well do we deny them or not?" asked Yoru.

"Lets keep them guessing so say something like maybe or whatever." said Ran .

"I like the sound of that," said Yoru, "shall we do this again sometime?"

"I'd be very thrilled by that." said Ran watching Yoru get changed.

"Well I should go home." said Yoru making his way to the door.

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow." said Ran.

Yoru was about to walk out of the bedroom until Ran spoke again, "oh and Yoru?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Take a shower you'll smell like cum and your parents will find out." said Ran.

"Although I highly enjoy your scent your right," said Yoru watching the blush spread on Ran's face, "ja ne."

With that Yoru left leaving Ran to wash himself too.

…

…

The next day at school Ran had been right rumours had started and Yoru got people approaching him and asking, after they begged him not to kill them first of course.

"Is it true your and Ran shacked up together?" asked one of the kids.

Yoru smirked, "maybe…" with that he walked away leaving the kid dumbfounded still without an answer.

Not to far up the hall Ran had a whole group of people surrounding and asking, Ran silenced them by holding up his hand.

"One at a time you might all want to know the answer." he said.

"Me first, is it true that you and that Yoru guy got nasty yesterday afternoon?"

Ran closed his eyes and opened them, a sly grin crossing his pale features, "who's to say, maybe, maybe not," Ran answered before adding every so quietly, "we were alone together though."

People had fainted and had their mouths hanging open when Ran walked quietly away from the group of people. He saw Yoru walking up the hall and caught up to him.

"Hey there," said Ran sliding up beside Yoru.

"Been asked yet?" asked Yoru.

"Yep, you?" asked Ran his eyes never leaving Yoru.

"Yeah and I just said maybe." Yoru said.

"Hehe, good," said Ran chuckling he was having fun with this, "oh and by the way, my parents are out again this afternoon, wanna come over again?"

"Sounds very pleasurable," said Yoru looking at Ran with a sly smile, knowing what the other boy really had install for them, Ran blushed.

"I hoped you'd say that." said Ran, just then the bell rang. It was time for first period.

"Well see you this afternoon." said Ran walking away.

"Just one second." said Yoru catching Ran's arm.

"What?" asked Ran facing Yoru.

Without a word Yoru pulled Ran to him and kissed him for a brief moment before releasing him, "same place as always right?"

Ran nodded and swiftly headed to his class, that kiss would be on his mind all day now and somehow Ran new Yoru meant it to be.

…

…

**THE END**

**A/N **: First Yaoi fic. First Lemon fic. First Yaoi Lemon fic. Please don't be to cruel with me-nya! please R and R.

...

...


End file.
